Siora Toa
by RubyBlitz
Summary: Reverses Celebrate Christmas Differently, Yet everyone had forgotten the meaning of the Snowflake in the Reverse World, And yet.. someone Still Remembers, 'Siora Toa' (Christmas Story connected to Story 'Danball Senki Reverse' - Please read that story before reading this... Thank you, Merry Christmas!)


**Ruby: Happy Christmas and Merry New year Everyone!**

**Aaron: isn't that the other way around?**

**Ruby: Shut up… anyway! Here we have a Christmas Story for you guys….**

**Hikari: I thought it was a bonus-**

**Ruby: please… Anyway *ahem* I know you guys expected a Bonus chapter but, instead I choose to publish a story, cause from all the chapters in DanSen Reverse, hah ha /(n)\… you guys might get lost…**

**Jin: Realized only now?**

**Ruby: GAAAHHHH!**

**Muraku: Danball Senki does not belong to RubyBlitz**

**Ruby: THE OCs ARE MINE THO**

* * *

_**Siora Toa**_

This the season to be jolly indeed…. The snow is falling, the trees are glittered up with gleaming lights, Presents underneath every tree, milk and cookies for a special person who climbs down your chimneys!, and joyful kids outside, letting all the snow stars.. or flakes fall upon their little tounges

But in the Reverse world, its different.. The tress are not glittered up with lights, instead it is glittered up with beautiful sparkle dusts that glitter underneath the moonlight, Presents aren't placed under trees, instead, roses, white ones. Milk and cookies are still there, but instead.. they offer two things.. the cookies for Santa, and a special thing for a special goddess

Children do not eat the snowflakes, but stead they catch each one of them in Jars… and they are not called snowflakes, they are called snow dots.. Now, you might be wondering.. 'Why do they catch the snowflakes?' 'Why do they decorate with glitter?' 'why do they give roses?' 'who is the special goddess?'

Well, dear readers.. Let me tell you how a few special Reverses, learned about the goddess of the Reverse Snow, Our story begins in Japan, in a small house, which lived inside was a few.. how can we say, Reverses.. The night before Christmas, a Reverse looked outside, curiosity struck this purple eyed boy and his friends.. that day the boy said,

* * *

"I wonder why we don't decorate our tree like that?" The little boy points to the tree in a nearby house.. glittering lights and a star up high and bright "Why do we use Glitter.. why cant we use lights?" The boy's friends looked at each other, trough their faces, they know that they had no idea either

"Well let's ask Jin-nii" The girl with yellow hair said, all of them stood from their beds and walked away from their room singing

'_dashing through the snow~_

_On a one horse open sleigh~_

_Over the fields we go~_

_Laughing all the way~'_

"Heey!" Pass the white haired adult, and the pink haired healer.. they continued to sing meeting everyone.. The green haired mechanic, the blue haired genius, well even a brown haired girl, who had her hair that looks like wings…

* * *

"Jin-nii!" The children shout as they Enter a room full of books, There next to the chair, facing the fire place a few steps away from the flame, Turned around the duo colored hair boy, to face the children

"Hello you guys…" Why, its Jin Kaidou! a reverse we all know.. the young man who cares for all his fellow Reverses.. next to him in the other chair, his best Friend, Ban Yamano and his Little Pet, Kuri. "What you want?"

"Jin-san!" Little Kataru says "Why are snowflakes called Snow dots? Why do we give Roses, and why do we catch snowflakes?"

Jin sighs and turns his chair so he may face the little ones.. okay dear Readers, this is where the true story begins..

"Well.." Jin says "Let me tell you a story, once upon a time, a long long time ago" Okay… lets give the spotlight to Jin, shall we?

* * *

_There was once a country in the Reverse World, in the middle of the sea, it was called 'Iceora'_

* * *

_One Person who lived there was a young girl, her name was 'Siora Toa' her name had meant 'Snow Dot' in reverse language, but event though, she was very beautiful, She had been blind, there for, she was teased.. and sometimes she wishes to die… one day Fantasia asked the children, including her.. to create a gift to contribute to the winter.. and yet, Siora was blind, so nobody wanted to work with her… the day came she had to give something, she cried.. until she felt her tear turn into ice, an idea struck, grabbing a twig, she formed the ice into a flake.. she called it her own star.. the next day, everyone laughed at her due to her gift being an ugly ice star, when Fantasia had came, she stood up and said_

* * *

"_Fantasia, my gift is this star I made out of ice, people wish on stars.. but some people cant really see it.. like me! But.. if we give them stars we can touch, we can give all of them hope.. we can give all of them wishes! So that they can be happy, and they can know that there are people like them out there too…" Fantasia smiled and let out her hand_

"_May, I see it?" She looked at is carefully and asked "Can you make more?"_

* * *

_After that he became a famous goddess.. she was called the goddess of snow, everyday she would make Snowflakes with the winter fairies.. And the fairies would fly off and drop them everywhere.. but, one thing had come to realization, she was not a true goddess.. so she could not live for millions of years unlike Fantasia and the other gods.. so she had died leaving the snow fairies…years later.. Fantasia took the first snowflake, Siora had ever made… and said in front of everyone in the Reverse world,_

* * *

_"To bless our dear Siora, we shall call snowflakes, snow dots, and we shall glow our trees with glitter.. and offer a white rose to our trees, and to all the little children, take jars and catch one snow dot.. leave it outside next to your door.. and it will become one with the stars! This is to bless our dear, Siora Toa, And with one more occasion, I shall give this star, the first snow dot our dear Siora had made.. and give it the power, to float throughout the world.. forever!" and with that speech, the fairies let out the snowflakes.. Fantasia opened the Jar of which the first snow dot was created.. and let it float away throughout the Reverse world_

* * *

"And, legend says if you ever close your eyes.. and catch a snow dot without saying.. you might have a chance.. to catch the first snow dot in the whole Reverse universe.." The children jumped up with glee

"What are we waiting for!?" Little Kaiko says "Lets catch some snow dots!" The children hurried outside with Jars in hand, Muraku stayed… Ban laughed

"Jin, is that really true?"

"Of course it is… my mom tells me that story every night" Ban was surprised when he saw a Jar in his best friend's Hands.. He watched as his friend walked all the way to the window.. He gave his Jar to Muraku who smiled back… oh how sweet children are, aren't they?

"You think I can catch Siora's Snow dot?"

"You'll never know until you try," Ahh, the young man opened the window, the little boy closed his eyes… and opened the jar.. Ban and Jin leave the boy..

* * *

"Ah?" Well… lucky lucky boy, he opened his eyes and closed the Jar, he looked through it.. he smiled at what he saw.. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Ha, ha the boy Ran to his elder brother

* * *

So fellow Reverses… if you ever close your eyes.. and let out a jar.. in the time of winter.. in the month of December.. you might feel a jerk, and close the Jar… and maybe you might, have caught the First Reverse Snow Star

Oh well.. you'll never know.. Merry Christmas to all!

And to all…

A Happy Reverse Night

* * *

**Ruby: Okay… so if you read this and don't get the 'onii-chan' or 'Jin-nii' parts… its probably cause you haven't Read 'Danball Senki Reverse' if you want to understand it more… please read it okay? anyway have a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year to all!**


End file.
